


Removing The Stick

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitute Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When they were inside, rider side guy smiled. “I’m Jimmy. That’s Cas.”Dean returned the smile, but looked at Cas.“I gotta say, you really don’t look like you’re into this.”Cas looked shocked. “I’m unsure, but Jimmy assures me this is something I need.”Jimmy grinned. “Yeah, get that stick out of your ass and replace it with something fun.”
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Removing The Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1000 followers celebration. This was requested anonymously.  
> Hugs for my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean pushed away from the wall he’d been leaning against, flicked his cigarette on the ground and walked up to the car. He leaned over, sticking his head in the rider’s window.

“Looking for a good time?” 

He was momentarily shocked by the fact that there were two guys in the car, and even more by the fact that they were identical twins. He carefully steeled his face into a smile.

The guy in the rider’s seat grinned. “We sure are! How much?”

The one behind the wheel looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“Depends. Are we talking one of you, one at a time, or both of you at the same time?”

The driver blushed a deep red. The one by the window smiled even bigger.

“Both of us. At the same time.”

Dean did a quick calculation in his head. “Two hundred.”

Rider’s side guy almost yelled, “Sold! Get in.”

Dean did a quick look around, checking to make sure there were no cop cars around, then got in the back seat.

“You got a motel room?”

Rider side guy turned in his seat to look at Dean. “Don’t need one. We’re going to take you home.”

The driver hadn’t spoken a word.

Dean sat back. It was rare that a john took him home. But if that’s what these guys wanted, he was game. They were gorgeous. This was going to be the easiest two hundred he’d ever made.

It wasn’t long before the car pulled into the driveway of a nice little house in a middle class neighborhood. When Dean got out, rider side guy grabbed him by the hand. “Come on!   
Driver guy walked up to open the door with a sigh.

When they were inside, rider side guy smiled. “I’m Jimmy. That’s Cas.”

Dean returned the smile, but looked at Cas.

“I gotta say, you really don’t look like you’re into this.”

Cas looked shocked. “I’m unsure, but Jimmy assures me this is something I need.”

Jimmy grinned. “Yeah, get that stick out of your ass and replace it with something fun.”

Dean chuckled but when he saw the look on Cas’ face he shut up. He looked around, cleared his throat. “It’s half upfront.”

Jimmy handed him a hundred dollar bill and showed him the other one, which he sat on the coffee table. Dean shoved it in the back pocket of his jeans. “Okay! Let’s get this party started.”

They walked to a bedroom, Dean following along. He looked around while he was in the hall, but he never saw a second bedroom. He filed that away.

When they got in the bedroom, Dean was not that surprised to see the huge bed, more than big enough for three people.

Jimmy was as excited as a puppy. “Everyone get naked!”

Dean chuckled. Cas frowned.

Dean was on his hands and knees. Jimmy was behind him, fucking him like it would be the last time he ever could fuck in his life. Cas sat with his back against the headboard, Dean sucking his cock. 

When Dean sensed Cas was close, he pulled his mouth away. Cas groaned. 

“No, don’t stop!”

Dean just smiled. Jimmy was close, he was losing his rhythm. Dean was hard, but not close to coming.

Jimmy yelled, coming with a hard thrust into Dean. Dean sucked Cas’ cock back in his mouth. He fondled Cas’ balls, loving the little sounds Cas made.

Jimmy pulled out of Dean, rolling onto his side to watch Dean’s mouth on Cas’ cock.

Again, Cas got close. His balls tightened. Dean pulled off again, listening to Cas’ moan.

Dean moved up to kiss Cas. whispering to him, “Trust me. This is going to be so good…”

Cas nodded. There was barely a ring of blue in his lust-blown eyes.

Dean pulled Cas down on his back. He grabbed the bottle of lube to lube up his hand, then took Cas’ very red cock back in his mouth, Cas groaned. 

He slipped one finger into Cas’ hole. Cas jerked, moaning loudly. Dean fingered him while he worked his mouth up and down Cas’ very hard dick. It didn’t take long for him to pull off again. He pulled his finger out as well.

Cas was reduced to begging. “Please, Dean, my god, please let me come! I can’t take any more!”

Dean could see that Cas was about done. He grabbed the lube, lubed up his cock, grabbed Cas’ legs to pull them around his waist. Then he shoved inside Cas.

Cas yowled. He squeezed his legs tightly around Dean, fisting the bed. Dean pulled back and pushed in hard.

Cas came. He yelled. He grabbed Jimmy’ hand and squeezed it so hard, Jimmy yelped. 

Cas shot a plume of come in the air. He thrashed his head back and forth, even as his cum splattered his chest. Some even hit his chin.

Dean fucked himself to orgasm while Cas lay like a rag doll under him, moaning and gasping for breath.

Dean had a glorious orgasm. He pulled out and sat back to watch his cum drip out of Cas. He glanced at Jimmy, whose mouth was open in amazed shock.

Cas began to mumble, “Fuck. My god. That was…”

Jimmy said for him, “Amazing. That was  _ amazing _ .”

They made Dean breakfast in the morning. Jimmy told him he’d pay another hundred if Dean would do that to him.

Dean smiled. “I can’t take your money. In fact, here’s the hundred back you gave me last night. I had way too much fun to charge you. Shit, I should be paying you!”

Cas smiled. “Let’s just not pay anyone anything, how does that sound?”

Dean grinned. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

Jimmy squealed, “Oh it’s on!” and headed to the bedroom.

  
  



End file.
